Love is in the Air: Elegant Endeavors/Transcript vo
Cette page est la transcription de l'épisode Love is in the Air: Elegant Endeavors. « Her future husband awaits her on the top of the mountain. He is a monster whom neither Gods nor men can resist. »* *''Son futur mari l'attend au le sommet de la montagne. Il est un monstre auquel ni Dieu ni les hommes ne peuvent résister.'' ---- ''1ère partie : Juliette et Rosalee se préparent pour une soirée spa.'' ---- Rosalee : You know, I've never been to one of these things before. Juliette : Really? Elegant Endeavors' parties are the best. All you have to do is eat, drink, and maybe buy a few things. Rosalee : I think I can handle that. You really went all out, huh? Juliette : Well, I'm such a sucker for Valentine's Day and obviously not ashamed to admit it. La sonnette sonne et Juliette va à la porte. Juliette : Roni! Roni : Hey. Juliette : Hey, come in. Après l'arrivée de deux ou trois autres invités, tout le monde discute entre eux. Kelsey : That way it never gets boring. Roni : You're so bad. Juliette : Oh, please. This is coming from the girl who breaks up with another guy every two weeks. Rosalee : What's wrong? Juliette : No, just the saleswoman or rep or whatever was supposed to be here, like, a half an hour ago. Rosalee : I'm sure she's on her way. Juliette : I hope so. La sonnette sonne. Juliette : Oh! That must be her. Elle ouvre la porte. Madison : Juliette Silverton? Kelsey : A man? He's hot. Madison : Hi, I'm Madison with Elegant Endeavors. Sorry I'm late. I do have several more items in the car. Can anyone give me a hand? Everyone : Yes. Juliette : Sure. Go to it. ---- 2ème partie : ' Madison montre aux filles les objets qu'il a apportés et qui sont à vendre.'' ---- '''Madison : And this is fully-loaded with a forced oxygen aromatherapy module for the absolute best personal footbath experience. Invitée : scoffs I'll take one. Kelsey : I'll take two. Les deux filles rigolent. Madison : Roni. Interested? Roni : Oh. You know, I think I'm a little bit more than interested. Juliette : Ooh! Une minuterie sonne. Rosalee : Is there something in the oven? Juliette : Probably. Rosalee : Do you think that you should... Juliette : Right. Juliette va dans la cuisine. Madison : All right, ladies. Who likes to scrub their feet? Invitée : I like my feet scrubbed. Juliette : Ooh! Perfect. Juliette sort la nourriture du four et voit une grenouille sur le sol. Juliette : That's a strange looking little fella. I don't remember you from my zoology classes. Juliette prend un verre de vin. Madison : (dans le salon) Who here would like to have their feet sing? Juliette piège la grenouille avec le verre à vin. Madison : If I could promise you your feet would sing would you buy some pink sugar scrub from us? Rosalee va dans la cuisine. Rosalee : What are you doing? Rosalee regarde la grenouille. Rosalee : Where'd that guy come from? Juliette : I'm not sure. I just spotted him on the floor but I don't recognize the species. Rosalee : Oh, no. Juliette : What's wrong? Rosalee : Looks like a South African Wandering Lotus Frog. Typically ingested by Ziegevolks. Juliette : Ah, Wesen, I presume? Rosalee : Ziegevolks have a unique gland in their brain which gives them the ability to produce intoxicating pheromones which allows them to, basically, make people do whatever they want. When ingested, certain amphibians super-stimulate the effect. And I've dealt with one before, so— Juliette : Wait. You don't think Madison is a Ziegevolk? Rosalee : He has to be. Juliette : That would explain why we each just bought four pairs of goose down slippers and why Roni is flirting with Madison like crazy. What do we do? Rosalee : (Elle soupire) Well, there is a way to neutralize the Ziegevolk's effects. But it's not easy. I think I have everything I need for the mixture in my car. Except for the key ingredient. Juliette : Which is? Rosalee : His sweat. Juliette : Of course it is. How are we supposed to get his sweat? Rosalee : Oh. Juliette monte la température du thermostat et avec Rosalee jette un coup d'oeil dans le salon. ---- 3ème partie : ' Les invités commencent à remarquer la montée de la température.'' ---- '''Roni : Am I making you flustered? Madison : You are making me blush. Invitée : Why is it so hot in here? Kelsey : I don't know. Rosalee s'éclaircit la gorge. Rosalee : Wow! Rosalee prend un masque de sommeil que Madison a apporté. Rosalee : Ooh! What is this? Madison : That is a eucalyptus sleep mask. Rosalee : Oh. Wow. Rosalee s'assoit à côté de lui sur le canapé. Rosalee : I've never seen one before? So... sensual. How does it work? Madison : You've never seen a sleep mask before? Rosalee : Mm-mmm. Juliette prend le masque de sommeil de Rosalee. Juliette : You know, neither have I. It's just... would you... you know, maybe put it on and you should show us how it works. Madison : Well, basically, you just put it on over your eyes and it blocks out any light so that you can sleep. Juliette le presse contre la peau de Madison. Juliette : Fascinating. It's so... interesting. Rosalee : It's so... modern. Juliette enlève le masque de Madison. Juliette : It's just... oh, cool. Rosalee et Juliette emmènent le masque à la cuisine. Madison : Roni, where were we? Dans la cuisine, le masque est mis dans une casserole sur le feu de la cuisinière au fur et à mesure les autres ingrédients de la potion neutralisante sont ajoutés. Rosalee : All right. Now we have to get that into this and this into him. Juliette : Wait. You mean he has to eat it? Rosalee : Right. Juliette : Ew. ---- ''4ème partie : Madison et Roni continuent de flirter, tandis que Juliette et Rosalee finissent la potion.'' ---- Rosalee : Sorry, little guy. Rosalee met la grenouille dans le mélangeur avant d'ajouter le reste des ingrédients. Une fois la potion terminée, Juliette et Rosalee apportent des smoothies à tout le monde. Juliette : One last Valentine's Day treat. I made this blue one, Madison. Madison. Especially for you, it's passion fruit blueberry. Madison : Ah. Madison prend le smoothie et le goûte. Madison : Mmm-mm. It's really good. Toutes les autres prennent un smoothie. Invitée : Thank you so much. Juliette : Do you not like it? Madison : Oh, uh... (il boit) Mmm. Mm-hmm. Mm. So good. Tropical. Plus tard, tout le monde dit au revoir à la fin de la fête du spa. Invitée : Juliette, thank you. Invitée : Thank you. Great party. Kelsey : Thank you so much. So much fun. Invitée : We should do this again. Kelsey : Thanks, you guys. Madison : Thank you. Kelsey : Bye. Madison : Bye. Now, Roni, tell me what exotic part of the world you are from. Juliette : (en chuchotant) What's going on? Rosalee : (en chuchotant) I don't know. It should be working by now. Juliette : Roni, where are you going? Roni : Oh, Madison and I are going to go grab a drink. Juliette : Oh, cool. Um... Juliette court jusqu' à Roni et lui parle en privée. Juliette : Can I talk to you for a second? Roni : Juliette, what has gotten into you? Juliette : Listen to me. There is something about Madison that you don't know. He is bad news and you can't go out with him. Roni : What are you talking about? Juliette : I can't explain. You're just going to have to trust me on this one. Roni : I think I'll be okay. Juliette attrape son bras. Juliette : No. You don't understand. Roni woges en Ziegevolk. Roni : No. You don't understand. Roni reprend forme humaine. Roni : Okay. I'm ready. Juliette : What do we do? What? Rosalee : It's her. Juliette : What? Madison et Roni partent. Rosalee : Your friend Roni, she's the Ziegevolk. Juliette : What? Rosalee : Wow! A female Ziegevolk. Rosalee et Juliette se regardent. Juliette et Rosalee : Madison! Fin de l'épisode Source Catégorie:Transcriptions vo